


the seventh sense, collected.

by percentpizza



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: simply an ever-changing collection of poetry.





	1. matched.

let us ride this mystical wave of euphoria  
seemingly coming from no one  
except perhaps from an otherworldly force  
which exists parallel to this dimensional plane

yet does this love embellish upon the souls of the living  
yet not the dead?  
yet don’t they need love as we, the living, do?


	2. ship.

smoking outside.   
the beatles softly playing from the phone  
speaker. rocky raccoon  
the night sky appeared brighter than usual.   
that's when the sirens sounded and the  
dog whimpered softly while leashed to the   
post.  
the aliens came in a great big ship  
made of unearthly metal wishing us either  
peace or destruction.


End file.
